hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamuru Hamechi
A player from the game "Hidden Wind Clan" which is located on www.byond.com. Key name: Zewo Hamuru Hamechi A-ranked Jounin of the village Kawagakure(River Village). Information Hamuru Hamechi had only one Jounin sensei; Yamuzo. The Jounin had a profession for medical abilities, being one of the smartest if not the smartest medical ninja in the village. Hamuru himself took note after awhile, swaying away from the ninjutsu pathway and heading towards medical specialization. Yamuzo took it upon himself to give Hamuru a unique ability that only he possessed; soft physique modification. The surgery was the first process, which eventually was mastered by Hamuru. He allowed chakra into his tendons which allow them to stretch into abnormal lengths and with great speed. Eventually the time came that he and his sensei plotted to destroy the Kawakage; which was easily foiled. The chuunin got let off with a quick sentence of a lecture, whilst Yamuzo was put into jail for several decades. Year's went by with no troubles, the occasional missions and typical average day of the Shinobi in Kawagakure. Zen and Hamuru eventually came to a conclusion that they'd decide to leave, however...Zen attacked a innocent woman in the process of their plan. Ken apprehended Zen, but Hamuru didn't think wisely and acted out of arrogance by attacking Ken and helping free Zen. They escaped the village and took one day breaks before changing locations. Eventually they led their first attack on Kawagakure, and Zen assassinated Itaku through an intense battle. Hamuru was bewildered, and furious at the news that his partner discussed to him about. Eventually Ishroki, one of the lead ninja in the village, apprehended both ninja and brought a full out attack to either kill or capture both Zen and Hamuru. They were quickly handled, and Katsuro made due with Hamuru's hand's whilst Ishroki paralyzed Zen. They were then locked in jail for a extended period of time. It was a cold time for both of them, despite contact was close....it got to his head after some time. Soon Hamuru was released out of jail, to set an example of going "rogue". Also being released meant community humiliation, and redemption to come. Hamuru had figured his skills were a positive factor for this village; deciding to work towards becoming a large part of the hospital. His job would be of new medical compositions, and surgeries. He also had money to donate towards the hospital, possibly making new areas in the hospital and having new equipment installed and opening new jobs. The donation would create a rather large economic boost in the village, due to openings of jobs, and having a efficent technological building. Quite some time Hamuru worked with the man known as Tiro, a very dear friend, and established a well-working hospital. Their capabilities were known to be some of the greatest that Kawagakure has seen, and they set a perfect example for generations to come. Quite the example did they set....they could reattach limbs, and have successful surgeries for some of the most lethal kinds. Antidotes, poisons, unusual experiments happened all the time, and that lead to his mastery of the medical field with few things to spare. 'Peaceful Arc' A few more years later and Hamuru has recently been promoted to Academy Instructor, and hopefully is going to prove himself to become a Jounin-sensei. Hamuru's now the age of twenty-six and living a healthy life-style with his newly remade reputation. It's looking bright, and the story is still progressing. During the academy instrutor days, he ran into quite the few horse-playing students. It made him remember when he was younger, and how much trouble they had caused. The Chuunin was one of the survivors through out the years, and had started to grow old with Kawagakure. 'Dragonfly War Cont. Arc' Recently, a mission was assigned to various ninja whom were sent to locate and save Ishroki from an attack by unknown enemies. However, when Hamuru and the squad arrived....Ishroki was already in the process of being killed. With that in tact' they all were deathly pained, and quickly put themselves into action. Three ninja sprouted from the shadows, quickly taking defense when the squad was spotted. Hamuru and Tenku took the leader of the group, whilst the others handled their own. However, despite Hamuru's efforts he was quickly brought down with an axe kick. It seemed in vain, but his counter-attack brought a explosive tag into play. However, the enemy and Tenku both vanished into the shadow fighting. Hamuru quickly retreated to the village to give a analysis on the battle, injuries were dealt...but luckily no deaths. Hamuru was notified of the war, and other information the day after considering he wasn't allowed to return to the battlefield. He spoke to Katsuro getting information that obviously he lacked, and through it all his new friend; Roshimaru was from Iwagakure and had visited the village to restore the treaty and to thank Hamuru for his previous mission to save the village of Iwagakure. Roshimaru put in a good word for the chuunin, and due to that...Katsuro offered him the position of "Jounin". Hamuru gladly accepted, and now he's working to help create a new generation with the knowledge he possesses; even if it costs him his life~ As a Jounin, he had taken up his own priorites as a shinobi...and had to leave the hospital to maintain both a squad, and to handle the war. It was an intense variety that pressed in a matter of days, and odd changes were occuring. 'Two and a half year skip' Two and a half years.....already? Jeez. Twenty-nine years old, and counting. The days as a shinobi started back when he was fourteen; fifteen years ago. A fluster of events had happened, and conditioned the village once more. The fifth Kawakage had been estated: Raiga Inada. A dear old friend of his, and obviously trust worthy. Tou had popped his face up once more too, an old academy student of his, and obviously gave a great refresher to his life. They had grown older, and Tou was a Chuunin now...an impressive feat. Two and a half years can have a lot change... Currently Known Jutsu E-Rank Genjutsu Release-Kaii D-Rank Suiton Release-Hidden Mist Technique(Suiton) Shushin no jutsu C-Rank Suiton Release-Water Clone Jutsu(Suiton) Katon Release-Housenka(Katon) Suiton: Teppōdama(Suiton) Katon Release-Goukyakku(Katon) Kumoriitami no jutsu(Clan Jutsu) Suiton Release-Mizu Shuriken No Jutsu(Suiton) -Hidden B-Rank Suiton Release-Shokushu Senpuku No Jutsu(Tentacle Ambush Technique)(Suiton) Kumorimesai no jutsu(Clan Jutsu) A-Rank Suiton Release-Raging Tsunami No Jutsu(Suiton) Kumori Shinjou Guyuu(Clan Jutsu) S-Rank N/A Category:Jounin